


Drinking

by TigerKonigs



Series: PMMM 30 Day Ship Challenge [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU - University (No Magic), F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Themes, PMMM 30 Day Ship Challenge, Some bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Mami go to a bar. Mami gets too drunk and Madoka has to take her home.<br/>For kyoukomiki's 30 Day PMMM Ship Challenge, University AU with no magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the 30 Day ship challenge starts today(30/5/15) with MadoMami, and so I wrote this little piece. I used rpgens.tumblr.com/miniscenario to generate me a prompt, and I got: “Madoka and Mami go to a bar. Mami gets too drunk and Madoka has to take them home”. So I went with a full British University AU (Why British? Because that’s where I am from and I don’t have the time/motivation to research one for Japan) that lacks Meguca and Witches. This will also be my first ever fic for Madoka Magica, which is pretty cool. Enjoy Reading!

It had been a nice idea, to begin with. Madoka had looked up to Mami, her flatmate that was a senior is the university she was a freshman at. When Mami had invited her to go drinking with her at a local bar well known for its low prices for students, Madoka had jumped at the chance to go. Being able to hang out with her cool senior was something Madoka had always wanted to do. The night had started off pretty well, with the two of them enjoying a few drinks with a few of their university friends. Homura, who Madoka shared her lectures and was on good terms with, was there. Sayaka was there too, still looking a little bummed out on the fact that Hitomi had confessed to Kyousuke before she had. Friendly conversation and banter was traded easily to begin with, and the rounds kept coming. Those low, low prices certainly did nothing to dissuade them from getting a few more drinks, you know. Although Madoka kept an eye on how much she drank, just as her Mother said to do, Mami hadn’t.

And was now currently slumped against the table, mumbling nonsenses that no-one could quite discern. Madoka was gently shaking her, trying to rouse her a little. With little success, but the sentiment was there, one could suppose.  
“Who knew Mami was such a lightweight, huh?” The red haired girl next to Homura, Kyouko if Madoka’s memory served her correctly, “I thought she was supposed to be a cool, elegant senior?”  
“You can’t talk, Kyouko,” Homura snarked back, “I swear you get drunk on shandy unless you’ve emptied my fridge.”  
Sayaka snorted, and Madoka giggled a little at Kyouko’s look of shock, and at that revelation.  
“Oy, I thought you promised not to talk about that?” Kyouko questioned, which caused another bout of laughs from the group.  
“Wait, so does that mean it’s actually true?” Sayaka teased, “Kyouko, the great, tough delinquent, is a lightweight? This is a groundbreaking discovery.”  
“The only thing that the discovery breaks is my wallet,” Homura stated, looking at her wallet with a stare of false wistfulness.  
“Fuck you, Homura,” Kyouko said, moving to whisper in Homura’s ear, “And besides, both you and I know you love what I’m like in bed when I’m drunk.”  
A fierce blush spread on Homura’s cheeks, and Madoka giggled a little.  
“I’m sure there will be plenty of time for you two love birds to flirt, but I think I need to get Mami back to our flat,” She said, moving to get Mami on her feet.  
“She might drink herself to death if I let her stay her any longer.”  
Sayaka moved over and stood up. “You need a hand?”  
Madoka shook her head. “Thank you for the offer, but our flat isn’t too far from here. I’m still sober enough to help her back.”  
Madoka shook Mami a little, and she sluggishly looked up at Madoka.  
“Huh?” She slurred out, “Madoka…wha?”  
“You’ve drank a little too much, Mami. I’m going to help you back to the apartment so you can get some sleep, okay?” Madoka said while smiling at her.  
Mami nodded, and shakily stood up, Madoka giving her support despite her smaller frame.  
“I’ll speak to guys tomorrow,” Madoka said to the others.  
“Goodnight, Madoka,”  
“See ya!”  
“See you tomorrow,”  
The three waved their goodbyes to Madoka, who made her way out of the bar and onto the street.

Mami and Madoka steadily made their way down the street back to their flat, and steadily up the stairs into the flat. Madoka unlocked the door as quickly as she could with Mami nearly slumped over her, which was no simple feat. She and Mami made their to bedroom of the flat, with Madoka carefully laying Mami into her bed, tucking her in. Mami snuggled a little into her bed.  
“Thanks, Madoka,” Mami slurred out drowsily, “Goodnight.”  
Mami drifted off to sleep, and Madoka stood there for a minute, enjoying how cute Mami looked in her sleep. Deciding that the night was over for herself as well, she changed into her pajamas, and went to brush her teeth.  
“Maybe tonight wasn’t so bad after all,” she thought, “After all, I got to take care of Mami for once, instead of her taking care of me.”  
Returning to the bedroom, and slipping into her own bed, Madoka drifted off to sleep as well.

Mami awoke the next day to a pounding headache and the smell of bacon wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen. She noticed that she was still in the clothes she wore when she went out last night, and tenderly hefted herself out of bed.  
“Not again…” she thought, “I should really watch how much I drink.”  
Walking into the kitchen, she saw Madoka in an apron in front of the cooker, making breakfast. It wasn’t often that Madoka made breakfast, but Mami always thought she looked cute in an apron. And the food she made was always good too.  
“Sorry,” Mami apologised as she entered the kitchen, “For being a hassle last night.”  
Madoka turned, and smiled at her. “It wasn’t a hassle. It’s nice to be able to care of Mami for once. Are you hungry? I’m making an omelette.”  
Mami smiled a little in return. “Just let me get something for this headache first.”  
Madoka motioned to where Mami normally sat at the dining table. “There are some headache tablets and water there.”  
Mami’s smile grew. “You really thought of everything, huh? You’d make such a good wife, that I want to keep you all to myself.”  
Madoka blushed a little at the comment, and muttered her thanks, swiftly turning back to finish making the omelette. She dished up the omelette onto her plate, and halved it, putting the other half onto Mami’s plate. She took both plates over to the dining table, and place Mami’s into front of her, sitting down with her own as well.  
“Thanks for the meal,” they said in unison, and began to eat.  
There was little conversation as both eat their food, enjoying the taste of the bacon and the egg. Mami finished slightly before Madoka, and waited for Madoka to finish, admiring how graceful Madoka looked, even while eating. Madoka caught her staring, and she blushed a little while looking away.  
“Mami, don’t stare at me like that,” Madoka said, embarrassed.  
Mami smiled a little, and replied “What? I can’t look at how beautiful you are?”  
Madoka blushed some more, and began to take the dishes away to be washed.  
“Let me help you with that,” Mami said, moving to pick up a few dishes as well.  
“But, you’re still hung-over; I couldn’t burden you with that.”  
Mami laughed a little. ”It doesn’t matter. Besides, when I’m with you, it’s like my hangover doesn’t even matter.”  
A small blush spread across Madoka’s cheeks. Giving in, she went with the dishes to the sink. Placing them on the top next to it, she began to run the hot water and place some washing liquid in the bowl.  
“I’ll dry the dishes after you’ve washed them,” Mami said.  
Madoka nodded. “Thank you.”

A few days later, Mami sat at her lunch table with a few friends from her lecture. They were chatting, but Mami was distracted and staring over at Madoka, who was sat having lunch with Homura. One of her friends noticed that she was distracted, and noticed she was staring at Madoka. “When are you going to confess to her, Mami?”  
“I don’t know,” Mami sighed wistfully, “I don’t know.”


End file.
